Endeavour to a New Destiny
by Drakkus Storm
Summary: Every Action as a equal and opposite reaction. Now Ash must face the consequences of his actions during his journeys. Abandoned by his friends and pokemon. He strives once again to be a champion but who will join him this time on his journey. During his journey he will meet his past, live in the present and perhaps find his future. In the end will he become a Pokemon Master.
1. 1 Fruits of Past Endeavours

**Author's Note** : **This is an idea that is being bounced around my head. So finally decided to put it down in paper. One thing to remember I stopped seeing the canon after the Trip's battle, so this is definitely not following the canon. If you don't like it stop reading now. And this will be a betrayal fiction. I'll try to stick within the four moves but I may change it if needed. The current ages are**

 **Ash – 15**

 **Misty – 16**

 **Jesse and James – 18**

 **Cynthia – 17**

 **Lance – 22**

 **Brock – 20**

 **May and Dawn – 13**

 **Max – 10**

 **[Revision – 17/01/2016: Cleaned up some grammatical errors and punctuation problems. With minute changes in the story]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon franchise. It belongs to Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: Fruits of Past Endeavours

"We are finally near home buddy!' exclaimed an exuberant voice. "Pi pikachu" came an equally excited reply. The voice belonged to ever-travelling young man called Ash and his best buddy and first pokémon Pikachu. After a gruelling defeat in the Lily of the Valley Conference against Tobias he is on his way home for some much needed rest and recovery from his travels.

After bidding farewell to his companions Dawn in Twinleaf Town and Brock near the crossroads of Viridian Forest, he wanted some time to introspect himself and overcome his flaws. ' _I need to know what I must do. Being in the top 4 is not enough. I need to reach the level of champion like Lance, Steven and Cynthia. I owe to not only to myself but my friends and my pokémon too_ ' he thought while he was on Route 1. So caught up in his thoughts he never realised that he reached the hill overseeing Pallet Town until his partner jumped from his shoulder and started sprinting towards his house calling back "Pika pi" as if issuing a challenge.

"Oh no you don't. It's cheating. We're supposed to start at the same time" Ash complained before chasing his companion. Quickly catching up to Pikachu, Ash sent out an excited cry "Here we come!" before both travellers started running. Reaching his house he quickly silenced his partner "Shush Pikachu. We are gonna give mom a surprise". Stopping before the front door he knocked on the door and waited for some time.

"Coming" called a voice from inside the house and slowly the sound of footsteps could be heard coming near the door. Suddenly, the door was opened a woman wearing a white skirt and maroon blouse. Upon seeing Ash and Pikachu the woman quickly hugged Ash saying "Oh Ash! It's so good to see you. Come inside and tell me all about your adventures" and showed him in.

After being seated on the table Ash had some sandwiches set down by his mother and gave Pikachu a packet of ketchup. After settling down on a chair opposite to Ash, Delia asked the most difficult question "You had a safe journey didn't you?"

Thinking about the fight to free the lake trio, the events of Spear Pillar with Cynthia and Team Galactic, Ash replied with a forced smile "Yes Mom. Stop worrying" feeling guilty about lying to his mother.

"So tell me. How was the league this time?" asked Delia.

"Got till the Top 4 Mom" he replied with downtrodden tone. Hearing this Pikachu patted on Ash's arm trying to cheer him up.

Delia comforted by pulling him for hug across the table saying "Don't worry. You reached the top 4 this time next time you may win the league. Just keep trying."

Hearing his mom still believe in him Ash gained a small smile knowing that his Mother will always support him. Shaking away bad thoughts that were plaguing his mind Ash soaked up the love his mother had for him. Breaking the hug and sitting back Ash said "Yep! Next time I will win the league, then become a champion and then a pokémon master" getting his spirit back.

"So how long do you think of staying this time?" Delia asked hoping to spend some time with her son.

"Should be a month or two. Don't know where I am going to go. Hoping something will turn up. Don't worry Mom even if something turns up I will probably stay till the end of the two months. So you are stuck with me and my buddy whether you like it or not" told Ash playfully while Pikachu shouted "Pi pikachu" showing his support.

Giggling at their action Delia asked "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything. I just want to eat something made by you. I missed you and your cooking mom" Ash told her truthfully. Hearing his words Delia felt happy that her son still thinks about home on his journey.

"OK. So simple macaroni and cheese it is for dinner," hearing a "Pika" she amended "and some ketchup and pokéfood."

For an hour both mother and son were talking about the Sinnoh region and the pokémon Ash caught there. He talked about Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, and Gible. He also talked about Dawn and her contests. Delia sat there listening to him talk about his adventures and it made her feel proud about him meeting and helping new people. She thought _'Ah! How much he has grown. Always making new friends. I just wish that he wasn't so dense about the opposite sex. Wait that may be because I never taught him about such things. But seriously I need to have the talk with him he is going to turn 15.'_ So engrossed with her thought she was suddenly brought back by Ash waving his hand in front of her.

"Hello. Are you listening Mom?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. Just thinking that it is getting late and I must prepare dinner" she replied.

"Anything I could help with?" Ash inquired.

"Nope you are not entering the kitchen without getting cleaned up young man. I will not serve you dinner if you don't take a shower right now" she scolded him.

"Yes ma'am" he replied before hurrying to his room to drop his bag and take a shower to get rid of the dirt. Stripping his clothes and dropping them in the laundry basket he entered the shower. As soon as the hot water hit him he relaxed knowing the luxury of a proper hot water that he missed during his travels. He enjoyed his shower before getting dressed and coming down only to find his mother setting the table with the help of Pikachu. Feeling something amiss he looked around before realising that Mr. Mime was nowhere to be found. He asked just as his mother looked up "Where is Mr. Mime Mom?"

"Oh! That's right I didn't tell you did I. Mr. Mime has gone on an errand for me to Celadon City. Since he has not ever been to Celadon he couldn't Teleport. So, he won't be back for a few weeks. You just missed him" she replied. Satisfied with the answer the trio sat down and had dinner.

After finishing dinner Ash got up and was moving towards the door when Delia demanded "Where do you think you are going young man?"

"Just going to the lab to see my pokémon" he replied.

"Na hah! You can go to the lab tomorrow. You need to sleep" she commanded. Ash groaned but complied thinking that he sure didn't miss his mother being overbearing.

* * *

Waking up in the morning to the Voltorb alarm Ash quickly went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower and proceeded down. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as he exited the room. The duo sat on the table and eagerly awaited for the food to be served. As soon as his mom laid the plate full of pancakes Ash started gorging the food, his partner following the example did the same for his pokéfood. After finishing he quickly grabbed his cap and rushed out of the calling "We're going to the lab" without waiting for a reply.

He greeted the Professor who answered the door "Good Morning Professor. How are the pokémon doing?"

"Good Morning Ash. It is a surprise to see you. The pokémon are fine. Bulbasaur should be in the backyard taking in the sun. He can help you call your pokémon" Professor Oak replied.

"Sure thing. Thanks Professor" he answered before going to the backyard to find Bulbasaur where Oak said he would be.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him Bulbasaur opened his eyes to find Ash smiling brightly at him. "Hi Bulbasaur. What do you say about informing everyone that I'm home" said Ash.

"Bulba bulba bulbasaur" replied Bulbasaur conveying agreement before firing a Solarbeam towards the sky as a beacon for everyone to assemble.

Seeing the beacon all of Ash's pokémon hurried towards the beam while Ash had released his Sinnoh team outside and was waiting for rest of his pokémon to appear. When the pokémon arrived to find Ash they rushed over and piled over him showing him their affection. It soon settled down as the pokémon formed a circle around him and he allowed Pikachu and Bulbasaur to make the introductions while he dusted himself.

As soon as Sceptile's and Infernape's eyes met they showed defiance and challenge to each other that he was better than the other, a rivalry of sorts. While the others like Staraptor flew away with Swellow and Noctowl. Whereas Buizel was having fun with Corphish and Totodile. Gible went to explore the forest on Torterra's back with Bulbasuar and Bayleef as guides.

Ash rested on a stump with Pikachu resting against his thigh. Infernape chose to sit next to Ash and Sceptile just leaned against the lab. Looking to the sky "What did I do wrong? I gave it my all and I still lost. I don't know what to do." spoke Ash releasing all his woes. Infernape just gave him a light knock to the back of his head to remind him to think about the future instead of wallowing in the events that have passed.

Suddenly Professor Oak could be heard shouting "Ash, your mom is calling you home for lunch". Hearing the word lunch Ash started to drool and raced out of the lab with Pikachu overtaking him. Seeing the duo, Sceptile smirked whereas Infernape laughed but stopped to glare at each other. Still they chose to stay in the same positions.

Reaching his home Ash called out "I'm home" when Delia replied "In the kitchen Ash". Seeing the sandwiches on the table Ash tried to take one when his hand was slapped away. Looking at the owner of the hand, Ash saw Delia's scowling at him "No touching before washing your hands mister." and looked at Pikachu to convey the same message

"Yes mother" he drawled out before washing his hands along with Pikachu. The family had their lunch in silence. Sitting on the couch watching the battles playing out Ash was back to pondering about his latest loss. When he brought out by an advertisement about a new trade route between Kanto and a region called Unova. It said that it was the first trade route between the continents and there was no sure communication means between the continents except via pokémon.

Coming in after drying the laundry outside Delia heard the heard the end of the commercial and so sadden to know that Ash would want to go there. But she hid her emotions before going inside to start preparing dinner.

During dinner Ash and Pikachu were in their own world while Delia was watching the interaction between the two with a wistful smile. Thinking about her son about to leave again always brought her down but she will never stand in the way of his dreams but she hoped that one day he will settle down. She heard Ash talking to her about something but she didn't hear it due to her thoughts. "Sorry Ash. What did you say?" she asked.

Ash huffed and Pikachu smiled at the action before he said "Well I was telling about travelling to Unova…" trailing off in the end. He saw a sad smile in Delia's face before it was replace by a smile and she asked "So when are you planning to go?"

"Don't know but definitely not for a while. I need to learn to camp on my own since I'm sure Brock won't be able to come with me. I do need to think of what pokémon I will take with me or should I just take Pikachu. Moreover I must learn to cook with berries and how to make pokéfood. There is so much I need to know before I'm ready" he rambled on while Delia smiled a true smile knowing that she her son will stay at home for some more time even if he eventually leaves on a journey.

"So, how about I teach you to cook starting tomorrow?" she asked happy to spend some time teaching him something useful.

"Sure" he agreed eager to learn something new that helps him. Getting up he helped Delia clean the table. Both of them retiring for the night thinking about their plan for tomorrow.

For a week and a half, Ash helped his mother with cooking with her giving hints and tips that he made sure to commit to memory. He followed the same routine every day for time period. In the morning getting up early to help his mom, then go out and run a few miles before coming home and cleaning up, followed by preparing and having lunch before going to the lab to spend some time with his pokémon and lastly coming home around dusk to once again help cook dinner.

Thinking that he had enough cooking skills to at least duke it out for a week outdoors he wanted to test himself. Deciding that he will tell Delia during dinner about his decision he went to his room to pack his backpack. During dinner he brought it up "Mom I'm thinking of camping out for a week in Route 1 just to know whether I can do it or not" he said.

"Ok Ash just make sure you have everything you need. If you missed or want something just come back home. No need to try too hard you can just try after gaining more experience" she said knowing that she will worry no matter what.

Getting early next day Ash cleaned himself before rushing out to the lab to inform his pokémon about his plans for the week, saying "Guys I will not come to see you for a week because I am going to do something I should have done before. This will ultimately make us stronger and help me win the league next time."

His pokémon cheered loudly before going back knowing that Ash will keep his promises. Seeing that done Ash left for his home to do the finally checking before leaving towards Route 1 with Pikachu on top of his hat.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Delia was excited for no reason other than that her son would be coming back from his short camping trip without anyone's help. So to celebrate she was making a huge feast. Just as she finishes setting everything on the table there was a knock on the door and there stood Ash all dirty, with little twigs and leafs stuck in his spiked hair and Pikachu with some ruffled fur.

"Hi Mom!" he shouted. Delia smiled and silently let him in. As soon as Ash entered he went to his room to get a nice hot shower. After donning a fresh set of clothes, he came down with a brush to smooth Pikachu's fur.

He sat down on the couch after switching the TV on and started brushing the tangles formed in his partner's coat. Mewls of "Pika pika pi" from his partner showed the approval, he reminded himself to pack a brush next time since his pokémon seemed to appreciate the gesture. Slowly the waft of food entered his nostrils and he placed Pikachu on his shoulders and walked towards the kitchen.

"So you finally came inside the kitchen. I started to wonder if I had to call you" Delia said with her back facing Ash working on the stove.

"Yeah. Just wanted to clean Pikachu's coat. It got tangled so decided to that while watching TV. Anyway what's special? Are we having anyone over?" Ash spoke.

"No. Just wanted to celebrate your week alone camping without any help" she cheered.

He rubbed his nose bashfully saying "You didn't need to do that mom. It was just a week, that too on Route 1".

"Anyway sit down I'll switch off the TV and join you. Wait for me alright" she commanded before going to the lounge. She looked up on the TV and it suddenly flickered to flash news about a robbery with Ash's photo displayed. "Ash, come here and see this" she shouted rattled. An announcer was reading

 _We have just heard from the Saffron City Police Department about a break-in in the Sliph Co. building about yesterday midnight. The theft was discovered just now. The prototype of the ultimate Pokéball called "Master Ball" was stolen. This item was supposed to be heavy guarded with high tech security measures in place. Scanning the security camera footage during the break-in helped find the face of the thief. Running it through the system, the police found the culprit to an illustrious trainer from Pallet Town by the name "Ash Ketchum" as shown on your screen._

 _This illustrious trainer is known to have participated in leagues from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and was even victorious in the Orange League. Having recommendations from various Professor and Gym Leaders, one must wonder why this person as committed this crime. The Police are checking for tampering of evidence in the insistence of Saffron City Gym Leader "Sabrina" but the Police are sure that Ash is responsible with such concrete evidence available. The current whereabouts of this Trainer is unknown. But the police have contacted the Viridian City's Jenny to bring in his closest relative "Delia Ketchum", Mother of the suspect, for questioning. In case you know any details about this trainer please contact the number displayed on your screen. This Jane Journa from Pokémon League News._

Delia and Ash both stood still in shock but the silence was broken by Delia when she pleaded "Please tell me that it is not true Ash."

"Of course it is not true. I never went to Saffron City and even if I did, how can I come home today if I was there yesterday midnight" he replied trying to reassure her. Delia pulled him into a hug just to reassure herself with Pikachu jumping onto her shoulder to calm her down. Amidst this commotion both Ash and Delia smelled smoke in the air but neglected it thinking that it was just the burnt food. But the crackling of wood drew there attention to the ceiling just to see it fall down with embers flying in the air.

As the smoke and ash ascended towards the sky, the smoldering fire illuminated the smirks on a pair present in the mob surrounded by fire-type pokémon. None in the mob lifted a finger to put out the fire before dispersing into the cloudy night muttering among themselves that a black mark on their town was removed not caring about taking a life. The fiery beacon slowly winded down to give way to the darkness.

* * *

 **Done. See you guys next time with a new chapter of Endeavour to a New Destiny. With that said the Storm falls.**


	2. 2 A New Home

**Author's Note** **: Here is the second chapter. As clued in it will take place in Unova but before the journey a few chapters will involve Ash growing up and training some more. Not all of Ash's pokémon will be on this journey.**

Chapter 2: A New Home

Ash groaned as he woke up only to feel a weight on top him. Shaking away the drowsiness he blinked a few times but was unable to see due to the darkness. After a few moment he remembered the ceiling falling down. Fearing the worst he looked around only to hear two distinct soft and shallow breaths. Calming himself he pushed the logs that were on top of him with a strained groan. When he got up he got a sudden jolt of pain from his left ankle and kneeled down. Steadying himself he crawled through debris using his hands. A few feet away from him he felt the soft fur of Pikachu and nearby his mother's face.

He shook Pikachu a few times to wake him up. A low growl of "pika pika" was his answer. Satisfied, he tried to wake his mother only to find that she wasn't getting up. Not knowing what to do, he decided to solve the issue of proper illumination. Seeing only a tiny beam of moonlight entering he waded through the burned timber, despite the pain, paving way to drag his mother outside. Pleased to find the doorway he returned to his family. Gently he picked up Pikachu and placed him on top of his head. He then looped his arms around Delia's underarm and dragged her outside the house.

Under the moonlight he inspected himself, his mother and Pikachu for any injuries. Finding none he silently thanked Arceus. Finally looking at his surroundings he noted that only his house was affected. Not knowing what was the cause of the fire he instinctively began on the trail to his campsite for the past week.

Slowly he got to the top of the hill trudging through the pain of his every step intensified by his mother's weight on his back. He then began his descent only for him to step on a rock. Unable to stand the force the rock rolled down the slope with the trio rolling down with it. By pure reflex he managed to wrap his mother's head with his arms to protect her. Unfortunately this allowed his head to hit the bottom forcefully. With a weak cry from Pikachu he choked out "Help" before falling unconscious.

* * *

In the upper atmosphere a bipedal cat-like pokémon levitated with its eyes closed. Suddenly it heard a cry for help from a familiar voice breaking its concentration and with a bright white light there stood Mewtwo. Wondering what was wrong with the only human it trusted, it tried to establish a connection only to find nothing. Mewtwo immediately began entering the lower atmosphere heading towards Kanto knowing that it didn't imagine the cry for help.

Stopping on top of Mt. Moon it sent out another psychic pulse only for the pulse to return a cacophony of people's and pokémon's thought but none of it was what Mewtwo was looking for. Mentally letting out a heavy sigh. It once more took to the skies but now towards the pokémon of the trainer.

Flying towards Pallet town Mewtwo tried once more to sense the trainer's pokémon but this time it sensed an active thought about Ash from three separate pokémon dashing towards the path between Pallet town and Viridian city. It followed the trio as it seemed that they know the way to Ash. But it was brought to an abrupt stop when the trio stopped suddenly. Wondering what was the problem Mewtwo hovered above them to find Sceptile, Infernape and Gible looking to and fro in search of something.

' _What are searching for?'_ Mewtwo asked.

Startled to hear a voice in their head Ash's pokémon were looking around them in search of the mysterious voice.

' _Above you'_ said Mewtwo.

Looking above the trio found Mewtwo, not recognising it all three took a stance prepared to fight their way to their trainer and friend.

' _I am not here to fight. When I was meditating I heard Ash's voice and I am searching for him. Do you where he is?'_ queried Mewtwo as it landed.

"Scep scep sceptile" spoke Sceptile warily. "Infer/Gible" agreed Infernape and Gible respectively.

' _Why should you believe me? Well you have no reason but know that Ash is the human who taught me that there is good in humanity and I trust him'_ Mewtwo gave its answer. _'But enough of that. Where is he? I heard his cry for help'_ questioned grumpily that the task he set out to do is getting delayed.

"Infer infer infernape! Infernape infer infer" replied Infernape.

' _So you were asleep when you suddenly heard Ash's voice and you felt that he was in this direction. Very well we will have to trust your instincts. We shall spread out and search for him. If you find him send out a signal'_ ordered Mewtwo.

Slightly angry that some pokémon is giving him orders Sceptile wanted to disobey but with its trainer's situation not known it decided to follow the order and jumped onto a branch and started hopping from branch to branch in search for Ash. Similarly Infernape started searching below the trees. Gible decided to travel via the ground in search. Mewtwo started levitating and resumed its search. Each searching in a different direction.

Once underground Gible waited for some time in case it got some vibrations that could be detected. Recognising that it's futile to wait much longer it moved along digging a tunnel as it went. When it felt a very small vibration that were too small to be walking but it still headed it the direction and the vibration grew in size. Gible quickly dug up to the surface to find the source when he came to the sight of Ash, Delia and Pikachu. Jumping out of the hole he charged a Draco Meteor before releasing it, standing a few metres away from the unconscious trio.

Seeing Gible's Draco Meteor the rest of Ash's search squad followed the path. Mewtwo being the fastest was the first to arrive followed by Sceptile and then Infernape. Seeing Ash unconscious Gible decided to wake him by biting his head.

* * *

Ash was jolted up by the sudden pain in his head. He opened eyes to the sight of Mewtwo, Sceptile and Infernape. Seeing the latter two Ash figured out that the pain was caused by Gible. Removing Gible from his head and checking his head for injuries. He then addressed Mewtwo finding its presence a surprise "Why are you here Mewtwo?"

' _Simple. I came to the cry of help and was emitted from you most probably moments before losing consciousness. Now can you explain to me why you are here and who is the women on your lap?'_ countered Mewtwo after answering Ash's questions.

Ash blinked once before noticing his mom's head on his lap. Remembering the events that led to his current situation. He then explained it to the pokémon as fast as he could fearing his mom's condition.

Seeing the precarious position of treating Ash's mother in a nearby location Mewtwo asked "Do you anywhere you could be safe from their prying eyes?"

Searching his sleep and pain addled brain Ash thought for some times before remembering the news about a new continent "Not exactly. There is a new continent called Unova that has no reliable connection that I have heard of. But I can't say that I know any exact location in that region."

Hearing his answer Mewtwo thought for a plausible solution. Before commanding _'Stay here. I'll come back soon.'_ It started flying towards space to look for this location. After a few minutes it was capable of seeing the entire hemisphere. Searching for the new region having an idea of the approximate shape of the region from Ash's mind when he spoke of it. Finding the region it moved a little closer and sent a concentrated psychic pulse. The pulse took some time to return but luckily there were only few thoughts as many were asleep. Picking out one that appeared from a relatively small town Mewtwo memorised the location before teleporting near Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash explained the situation in detail, from the camping trip to the return home and the sudden fire, to his pokémon. At least Infernape and Sceptile, Gible was merrily biting the trees and rocks in the clearing, before Ash asked the question that was heavily on his mind "You guys believe me don't you?"

None of the two pokémon deigned the question with a reply instead they simultaneously swiped his head for even asking the question. Holding his head to stop the ringing Ash let out a small laugh happy that his pokémon still believed in him. Seeing his head as open game Gible also bit it. Unable to contain it Ash started chuckling, his mind calming down and slowly giving in to sleep. He flinched when Mewtwo suddenly materialised before him.

' _I found a location that is suitable for you in this Unova region. I shall teleport you all nearby a town. Then leave you. When you are better find an isolated location and keep thinking of me and I shall come and visit you'_ Mewtwo said to Ash.

Ash nodded his acceptance. Before being helped by Infernape to get up after Sceptile lifted Delia from his lap. Gible took care of Pikachu. After getting ready they nodded to Mewtwo. Mewtwo lifted his right paw and dull bluish glowing circle appeared around the gang when Ash said "Thank you Mewtwo for helping me even you didn't have to." Surprised by the sudden show of gratitude Mewtwo just nodded before teleporting them.

The gang arrived near a building that still had its lights on. Ash turned back to thank Mewtwo only to find empty space. Thinking about Mewtwo Ash slowly limped towards the building with Infernape and the others falling behind him. Due to the soft gust Ash was succumbing to his need for rest. By the time he reached the front door he was almost out cold. He knocked on the door after a few minutes a young woman answered the door. In his drowsy state Ash was only able to clearly see the white coat. He loudly whispered "Help my mother." before his legs buckled and he would have fallen down if Infernape and woman didn't help him. The women looked over and saw Delia's state. She quickly rushed the pokémon in and closed the door.

* * *

"Tokh tokh tokh" was the steady sound that acted as his alarm clock for the day as Prof. Oak was rudely woken up. Trying to remember if he had promised any new trainer a starter today his mind came up blank. Hearing a sturdier knocking the Professor decided that it was high time to get up. Much to his surprise he opened the door to Officer Jenny who seemed to scowl at something instead of focusing on the door. Owing to this Prof. Oak was nearly punched on his nose when he let out a startled cry getting Jenny's attention.

"Sorry about that Professor. But I came her on an urgent matter but it seems that I have some questions that I would like to ask you" she requested.

Finding nothing wrong with Oak agreed to the request and showed her the way in. As per schedule Ash's bulbasaur was patiently waiting as the Professor was placing the pokéfood for the pokémon in the lab when Oak said "This might take a while. So why don't you ask your questions."

"As long as you are okay with it. My first question is have you seen Ash Ketchum recently?"

"Yes, if I remember the last time he was at the lab was a week ago. He was telling his pokémon about his small camping trip."

"Next, do you know that Ash is the main suspect for the breaking in and stealing the master ball secured in Silph Co.?"

"What!?" was the Professor's reply as he shaken to the core.

"There is no way that Ash would do something like that. He is a good boy. Yes he may have lost in the leagues but he was never one to follow the path of crime to achieve his goals," he defended Ash, dropping the pokéfood in his hand.

"Well Professor that is what I am here to investigate but the problem is the Ketchum residence is now a pile of burnt trash. Do you know something about it?" asked Officer Jenny.

"What do you mean!? I saw Delia yesterday morning. We were discussing about Ash and his journey. I even had tea at her house." he replied hearing shocking information back to back.

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case Professor. We still haven't searched through the debris but we are sure from your statements that at least Delia perished in the fire. We will inform you when we get more information. Now what will happen to Ash's pokémon in the case that he is deceased?"

"Thank you any information will be much appreciated. Well if that seems to be the case then Ash's pokémon will be given a choice to either be released and become a wild pokémon or stay in the lab and help with the research" he answered in a professional tone with a bit of worry seeping in.

Their conversation was interrupted when another Officer entered the lab and whispered something in Officer Jenny's ear. She then turned to him and nodded once. The officer then immediately turned and went back the way he came. Jenny then turned to Oak and asked "Professor, does Ash wear a cap wherever he goes?" without a preamble.

"Y…yes" stumbled out Oak dreading the reason Officer Jenny asked the question.

The officer from before returned with the half scorched and burned remains of Ash's cap. Seeing the cap Professor Oak froze in shock before nodding to confirm Officer Jenny's unasked query. With that both the officer left but not before Jenny saying "Thank you Professor. We will make sure to keep you posted."

The professor slowly slid into the couch when Bulbasaur approached him. Looking at Bulbasaur he realised that he must explain the choice to all of Ash's pokémon. He asked "Why don't you go out and call a meeting? I will come out and explain the situation to everyone" to Bulbasaur.

After washing his face in the sink. He slowly went outside the backyard and saw most of Ash's pokémon. Knowing that the rest will know the news soon. He told them the story given to him by Officer Jenny and then the fire and finally the choice of staying here or becoming a wild pokémon. He explained that he will return later so they can take some time to think about their choices.

* * *

The sunlight filtering through the windows woke up Ash. He looked around not recognising his surroundings when he brought out of it as he heard a woman's voice "So you are finally wake."

He turned around to see a brunette wearing a white blouse and a green office skirt, over which a white Professor's coat. Recognising the coat and his memory of last night events coming back to him he frantically asked "Is my mother okay?"

"Yes, she is fine. She seemed to have a mild concussion due to blunt object. She will okay soon. But first tell me who you are and how you found my lab?" she asked

"Lab?" Ash wondered.

"Yes, lab. I am Professor Aurea Juniper and this is my pokémon lab in Nuvema town. But don't change the topic. Tell me about yourself" she said.

Storing the location in the back of his mind he decided to answer honestly and hope that it works out. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet town in Kanto. And how I got here… well I'm not sure if you'll believe my story" he said.

"Try me" she replied.

Deciding to go broke he told her everything truthfully except that he got here by an accidental teleportation via an Abra and his pokémon guided him to the nearest building, not wanting to reveal Mewtwo's existence. Speaking of his pokémon he saw that they were nowhere near him, he asked "Where are my pokémon?"

"Don't worry they are in the backyard. But if you are telling the truth then the four regions are not safe for you as someone planned to kill you. I let you stay here for now. See if you build yourself a house but I will be watching you" she warned him before leaving him alone.

"Ok. Better get ready and meet my pokémon. I also need to talk to Mewtwo about my other pokémon" he spoke his thought out to no one. He got ready and went outside to see Sceptile, Infernape sparring with Pikachu and Gible cheering them. He had a small smile on his face seeing this, then called "Guys come here we need to discuss something."

"We need to meet the rest of the team and bring your pokéballs from the lab" he began the propaganda of the meeting. "I thought it was better that I sent Sceptile and Infernape with Mewtwo to get everyone's pokéballs. Do you guys agree?" he asked.

Ash's pokémon cheered and he went into the forest and found an isolated clearing where he sat down and started to think about Mewtwo. Hearing his call Mewtwo landed near Ash a few minuted later. _'How are doing Ash?'_ asked Mewtwo.

"Fine. My mother will wake up in a few days and Pikachu is already up. But I called you to see if you can do me a favour" he requested.

' _Alright. But don't make this a habit.'_ It replied.

"Thanks. Can you take Sceptile and Infernape and bring back the rest of my team?" he asked with a smile.

' _Fine. I'll wait here. Come soon'_ was the reply Ash got. He dashed off and returned with his pokémon ten minutes later. Seeing they were ready Mewtwo teleported to location near the lab.

* * *

The pokémon trio arrived near and lab. Sceptile and Infernape took off towards the lab while Mewtwo followed them hovering at its own pace. They arrived an hour after Oak's announcement so all the pokémon were still grouped together.

"Scep scep sceptile sceptile" spoke Sceptile loudly.

Only to be challenged by Bulbasaur "Bulba bulbasaur bulba." Followed by "Muuuk Muuuk" and various other cries at the same time.

"Sceptile scep sceptile" fought back Sceptile with Infernape adding "Infer infernape" while looking at his Sinnoh teammates.

"Noctowl Noctowl" was the harsh reply they got from Noctowl.

Hearing Bulbasaur and Noctowl speak about Ash as such enraged Infernape and it prepared to punch Bulbasaur only to be stopped by Mewtwo's psychic. This is when Mewtwo chose to intervene _'So you are no longer willing to follow Ash and you believe that he doesn't think about you and use you battling anymore.'_

Turning to Sceptile it spoke _'Can you go and get the pokéballs needed. After you do that we will leave. It is of no use talking to them. Their minds are set and won't change it'_ ignoring the pokémon.

Letting out a grunt Sceptile went inside the lab and retrieved and came back. Infernape's face still held a scowl when Sceptile came back but seemed calm enough to not instigate a fight. Seeing the job done Mewtwo began teleporting but not before getting a last jab at Ash's pokémon _'For your information it was Ash that wanted to get you. But that aside how many of you have told Ash about your desires. How many of you as he helped, moreover how many of you joined him on your own will.'_ and disappeared leaving the pokémon to their own thoughts.

* * *

 **Done. I'll try to upload a new chapter soon. With that said the Storm falls.**


End file.
